The essential task of our group is to provide material for used by the research projects. Two types of materials are needed: tumor tissued from the patients with familial and sporadic sarcoma and Wilms' tumors, and expanded normal cells from members of familial cancer syndromes of Li Fraumeni syndrome and Wilms tumor. In order to have a continuous source of tumor material, fragments of tumors obtained from surgery are transplanted subcutaneously in nude mice. If a positive take is obtained, the tumor is serially passaged in other nudes, expanded, viably frozen for further reference and supplied in any quantity requested to the other groups of our program. In order to have a continuous source of normal cells from which DNA, RNA and proteins can be extracted, blood samples obtained from patients and relatives through core B, are processed, their lymphocytes transformed by EBV and lymphoblastoid cell lines (LBCL) obtained, propagated, expanded, viably frozen and supplied in any quantity requested to the other projects and cores of our program. Fibroblasts are cultured from normal tissue biopsies obtained also from patients and relatives when feasible.